A Night with the Cullens
by eJ.speaks
Summary: A story of total smut, light storyline, nothing really going on in here. But I do promise a lemon in every chapter!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight-related. Just a helluva dirty mind and a cat that keeps me up at night, making me write smut.**_

_**A/N: This is just a smutty series of Cullen sex. If it's dirty and wrong, it's in here. This is my first smut story, so please be nice! Requests are welcome!**_

_**PS! Theme song for this chapter is Elevator. Y'all all know the song!**_

Alice POV

"What is it darlin'?" Jasper asked me quietly, putting his hands around my waist from behind.

I stared into the setting sun, watching the coins sparkle in the fountain as the graceful and god-like figures stood forever motionless in the spray. France was incredible. But…

How did he always have know what was wrong with me?

More importantly, did he once again know how to make it better?

"I just… well the sunset… its just too beautiful to be real isn't it? You can't ever hold it in your hand and know for certain its real? Aren't the greatest parts of life we believe in too good to be real?"

He frowned at me, not liking where this was going. "Like what things?"

"I dunno… life… color… sound…" I paused for a long time. "…love…"

He turned me to face him abruptly. "You don't think that us, that this is real?" He motioned between our bodies. I could see the pain in his eyes at my uncertainty.

"No! That's not at all what I mean!"

More softly than before. "What _do_ you mean?"

I cast my eyes downward, losing my point and my will to make it. He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes with tenderness beyond words seeping out of his body and into mine.

He, almost hesitantly, pressed his lips to mine. Gently and lovingly, deliberately.

His hands roamed down my body, dusting along my sides and creating a wonderful tingle there. He kissed my jaw, my neck, nibbled on my ear. His hands moved farther down to cup my ass.

Now Jasper's lips released my earlobe and he whispered to me. "Let me make love to you honey." A wave of subtle lust took me. I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled, encouragingly.

Every time Jasper and I had sex, it was better than the last time. And this looked very promising. He started kissing along my neck with more fervor. He nipped at my collarbone. I moaned out a slow and sensual noise.

"Just wait darlin'." He said with a husky laugh. I nodded, not wanting too, but his eyes left me with no choice.

Then Jazz did something very mean. He pressed me flush to him and grinded his rock-hard erection into me, right where I needed him. But the goddamn clothing was in the way!

And in a moment he was gone. I whimpered. "Please…"

"Not yet." He growled out, his Southern drawl evident even now. His magical fingers took in the curve of my breasts, teasing the sensitive skin there and ghosting over my now pert nipples. I let out another muted moan.

One of his hands kept up its ministrations on my breast as the other dipped below into my skirt. I felt my lacy red panties fall to the floor, falling down my legs. I didn't have any idea how the hell he managed to do THAT while my skirt was still on, but I didn't have much time to wonder. His fingers grazed my folds, earning another moan. I felt his lust hit me again as he murmured a "So wet…"

Then he stopped caressing over my pussy and thrust his two forefingers into me as far as they would go. I gasped and bucked against me. He bit my shoulder and then moved his lips to my ear again.

"Tell me what you want Alice."

My eyes rolled. "You…"

He thrust his fingers into me again. I moaned. "What do you want from me Alice? Tell me!" This demanding Jasper was so hot! I could barely think logically, let alone muster my thoughts.

"Take me Jasper. Now." I demanded right back at him. He bit my earlobe gently, causing me to buck on him again.

"Where? Where do you want me to take you?" He groaned.

"My fucking vagina Jasper!" I yelled at him. My sexual frustration was building.

"But _where _do you want to have sex Alice?" He whispered, pinching my clit.

Oh. I thought about it as best I could, which wasn't really all that great, seeing as he kept kneading my breast, biting me, and rubbing his fingers right down there in my lady business. I wanted this to be good.

Suddenly an old fantasy hit me. "The elevator. I want you to take me in the elevator."

I'd caught him off guard and he paused in his activities. He studied me for a second and I was about ready to just tie him to a chair and 'take out the trash', so to speak. My core was throbbing and I was panting quietly.

His rush of complete lust hit me full on and I almost passed out from need. He grabbed my hair and tilted my head back, kissing me fiercely.

Now it became a game, a race. Who could tear off the most clothes and get to the elevator first? We slammed each other against the walls in the hallway, half of the time making out against them, half the time running. By the time we entered the elevator he'd snagged my shirt and undershirt, and I'd taken his pants somehow.

I did a quick future scan and punched in buttons on the elevator that I knew would prevent our elevator from stopping on any floor on which we'd be seen and which would also give us enough time.

The doors closed and he attacked me. I was writhing on the floor under him as he ravaged my breasts, having already taken my bra. I reached down and took a firm hold on his cock, thinking that if it got any bigger or harder, his boxers would potentially rip. He groaned at me and promptly removed his boxers. I expected him to take my skirt but he didn't. He rolled it up over my waist and swiftly entered me.

I moaned loudly, unable to keep it in at the feeling of his length suddenly within me. He growled at me. "No noise." He said. I shut my mouth promptly. He started thrusting.

I can feel him in me.

I can feel him in my throat.

I can feel him in my fucking brain!

I couldn't keep my groan to myself when he pulled out and brushed his head against my pounding clit. He snatched my wedding ring off my finger and put it in my mouth.

"No more!"

I curled my tongue around the diamond and then carefully stuck my tongue through the hole. He continued to push himself into me as hard as he could. My head lolled from side to side. I could feel his cock start to twitch inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted myself to meet his thrusts. Jasper went even deeper into me, if that's even possible.

Suddenly he pulled out, just as I felt my walls start to clench. "What the FUCK Jasper??!!!!" I yelled at him, finding it hard to speak because of the ring. He put his lips to mine and put his tongue in my mouth, swirling around the ring and then taking it from me. He took it from his mouth and put it on the tip of his dick.

"Get it."

Annoyed, I got to my knees and licked up his shaft. He groaned. Then I swiped the ring up off of him and stood back up. He growled again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. I put my tongue through the ring again.

"Spread 'em." He told me. I put my arms above my head and pressed myself to the wall, spreading my legs a little more than shoulder width. He studied me and my core still ached for him, driving me insane, along with the tacky elevator music in the background.

But it didn't take long for him to get bored of watching and not touching. His penis entered me again, and I almost came just then. He worked up a speed and our skin made a loud slap noise on each contact.

"Come. NOW!" He shouted at me. And I did. My walls tightened in one of the most powerful orgasms I'd ever had, just as I felt him release into me.

We stood there like this for a few moments, enjoying feeling each other. The elevator doors dinged and I saw it flash in my mind a second before it happened.

"Holy shit!" Emmet screamed.

_**N/A: Ohhh, smutty cliffy! Comment, and maybe I'll post another soon.. : )**_


End file.
